Side Effects
by FuzzyVegies
Summary: [Yaoi up ahead!] Raenef, Chris, and Erutis are hungry, very hungry. Desparate times call for desparate measures. They finally find 'food', but it has some unfortunate side effects..


Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary, or any of the characters(sadly).

Hehehe, yet another slash. I just can't seem to get enough of 'em. This is my third slash and my sixth fanfic overall. Demon Diary is my favorite manga, so of course I just had to do a fanfic on the most lovable demon and his just as lovable teacher! I came up with this while trying to write my other fanfic in English class. I was done with all my work and had nothing to do, so I started working on my pirates of the Caribbean fanfic(read it!) and suddenly I got an idea for this. Yeah, pretty random, but hope ya like it!

Warning: (I'm starting to notice that I have one up for all my fanfics...) This fanfic contains slash, male/male romance...namely Raenef and Eclipse. Read at your own peril...or pleasure. 

Side Effects

Soft footsteps echoed through the empty castle corridors. The footsteps belonged to a certain blonde boy. A certain blonde boy who was actually a demon lord. You would've never guessed it by looking at him. In fact, you would've never guessed he was a boy by looking at him. He had big friendly looking blue eyes that seemed to radiate happiness. At the moment, he bore a perplexed look on his face.

"Eclipse?" the boy said out loud.

As soon as the boy had spoken, a man appeared in front of him. He looked as if he had just been removed from being in the middle of something. He didn't look annoyed or angry, as anyone else might've if they were called out of a shower. His long raven hair had bubbles in it, apparently he didn't have time to rinse it. Although he did have the time to grab a towel before he teleported to his current location.

"Master Raenef?" the man said warily. An onlooker might have thought it odd that such a man would be calling a boy by such a title, but indeed the boy was his master. A demon lord and his servant.

"Did I interrupt something?" Raenef pointed at the towel draped around Eclipse's midsection.

"Not at all. Did you need me for anything?" Eclipse stood in the corridor, dripping water all over the marble floor. He lived only to serve his master, Raenef, and this was just a minor inconvinience. Although even Eclipse could've agreed that Raenef's timing was bad.

"Yup. I wanted to ask you..." Raenef trailed off. 

"Yes?" 

"I forgot," Raenef concluded. 

Eclipse sighed. Typical. It was very much like Raenef to forget his thoughts after more than a few seconds. Eclipse looked at the hopeless demon lord, and smiled slightly. Eclipse rarely ever smiled, being a demon was all about death and being evil, so smiling never seemed appropriate. Other than that, there was really nothing to smile about before Raenef came along. Raenef was just the opposite of being a demon lord. He was a klutz, he couldn't do magic very well, and he was above all, very, very nice. Being nice was a definite no-no in the demon world, but it seemed that, that was just the thing Eclipse loved most about the demon lord. 

"Eclipse, are you mad at me?" Raenef's happy expression suddenly changed to a teary eyed wail. Tears gushed out like an overflowed dam. 

"I don't think Eclipse needs another shower," a red-haired boy appeared from behind Eclipse. He was followed by another boy, with spiky black hair.

"Excuse me, but I'm a girl," the red-haired, WAIT A MINUTE! That's a girl?

"Yes I am, now get on with the story," the red-haired girl yelled at the author of this fanfic. 

"I am Chris, the super genius!" the black-haired boy raised his fist in glory.

"Save it, Chris. No one cares about your silly fantasies," the girl said while giving him a kick in the face. This caused a large amount of blood to spurt out from his forehead.

"Owww..." Chris rubbed his head.

"I'll be going now," Eclipse said to no one really. Everyone was too caught up in what Erutis and Chris were doing to notice Eclipse teleport back to his shower. 

"Stupid Chris. You're supposed to be practicing your swordsmanship!" Eurutis punched Chris, which made even more blood spurt out of his forehead. Sometimes it surprised Erutis how much blood Chris had. She theorized that it must've been to make up for the lack of brain Chris possessed

"But I already practiced two million strokes today!" Chris protested. He stayed a few feet away from Eurutis, hoping she wouldn't be able to reach him at this distance.

"Well, practice some more! Or else you'll never be able to even come close to the skill that I possess," Erutis bragged.

"Raenef, what were you doing?" Chris ignored Eurutis and shifted his attention to Raenef, who had stopped crying and was staring at the two while they argued.

"Oh, I was just gonna ask Ecl-," Raenef stopped upon realizing that Eclipse was nowhere in sight, "Where did Eclipse go?"

"Probably finishing up the shower he started taking before you called him out here for no reason," Chris was so very good at being frank. Maybe a little too good. 

"Shut up," Erutis slapped Chris on the back of his head. Erutis always saw to in herself that Chris never said anything stupid, but of course, this required Chris to never talk. The overly honest Chris and the amazingly sensitive Raenef was not a good match.

"Waaaaaah! Eclipse must hate me now," tears were starting to form again. Raenef wailed, tears streaming out at a gallon a minute. 

"No no! Eclipse doesn't hate you," Erutis glared at Chris, then proceeded to give Raenef a pat on the head.

"You think?" Raenef was suddenly all smiles. It was very strange how Raenef could go from looking like he was at a funeral to being a big happy ball of sunshine.

"Uh-huh," Erutis nodded.

"I'm hungry," Chris interrupted.

"Me too," Raenef chimed in.

"Well...?" Erutis looked expectantly at Raenef.

"Why are you staring at me?" Raenef asked slowly, "Is there something in my teeth?"

"No. Can't you teleport us to the kitchen?" Erutis had seen Raenef teleport hundreds of times. She was really quite tired of having to walk a mile just to get to the kitchen. The castle was beautiful, but too big for just four people. 

"Oh sure," Raenef flashed a smile and thought about the kitchen, "GO!"

Raenef faded away as he said the magic word. On the other hand, Erutis and Chris were still very much there. Apparently Raenef left them behind.

"That so-called 'demon lord' can't get anything right," Erutis pouted. 

"C'mon, we better get started. This might take a while," Chris started walking and motioned for Erutis to follow him.

"You're right about that, 'cause you're going the wrong way," Erutis started walking the other way, soon being followed by a directionally challenged Chris. 

It took the two an hour to get to the kitchen. The trip should've only taken half that time, but apparently they took a few wrong turns and got into a few fights along the way. And plus, Erutis was just plain old tired of walking, well actually she crawled half the way. 

"That was no way to treat a lady!" Erutis huffed after bursting into the kitchen. The doors swung back and hit Chris in the face, causing him to go unconscious.

"Lady? Where?" Chris propped himself up. Man, was he dizzy! He didn't quite catch what Erutis had said, but managed to hear the last few words. 

"What did you say?" Erutis was now standing in front of Chris, fuming with anger. Eurutis wanted to kick Chris, but right now, hunger had gotten the best of her. 

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Raenef asked, oblivious to what he had done just an hour ago.

"FOOOD!" Erutis leapt for the fridge. She was foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog and her eyes were gleaming with hunger. 

"Ack!" Raenef moved aside, Erutis had just narrowly missed him. It was not wise to fool around with Erutis when she was hungry. Actually, it was never wise to fool around with Erutis, especially if you were Chris. Erutis looked like she would eat anything within view, and right now, Raenef was in her view.

"Ahhh! Erutis, get back! Don't eat Raenef! Eclipse will kill us!" Chris screamed at Eurutis.

"Eeeeek! I don't wanna be eaten!" Raenef scurried behind Chris.

"I'm so hungry! I have to eat!" Erutis seemed to have calmed down a bit, and was searching desperately for food.

"C'mon Raenef, let's look for some food, before Erutis here tries to make a meal out of us," Chris suggested.

"Ok!" Raenef said, happily. He seemed to have forgotten his narrow escape just a few seconds ago.

Raenef took a look in the fridge. Nothing but bologna, lots and lots of bologna. Chris saw the mountain of bologna and raised an eyebrow, but he decided not to ask. It seemed that bologna was the only thing in the fridge, but that's when Chris noticed something.

"Hey Raenef, what's that?" Chris pointed at a small tube of something near the back of the fridge.

"I dunno," Raenef took out the tube, which looked like it might've contained toothpaste. It looked brand-new and had fancy blue packaging. On the blue paper, there were words written in silver.

"Instant dinner, just five minutes of heating!" Chris read the label. It sounded good to him. It surprised him, even now, what sort of things he could find in the strange castle.

"Hey, look here, it says 'follow directions carefully'," Raenef examined the tube closely.

"Who cares, I'm starving. Five minutes of heating, that's all I need to know," Chris snatched the tube out of Raenef's hands and squeezed its contents onto a large plate. It was brown and gooey and quite frankly, it resembled something that would come out of a dog's anus.

"Are you sure this stuff is edible?" Raenef looked skeptical.

"Not yet it isn't. All we need to do is pop this stuff into the microwave and we have instant dinner!" Chris licked his lips. He took the plate and sat it down in the microwave, setting the time to five minutes. 

"Now what?" Raenef blinked.

"Now we sit back and wait while our meal is being cooked. All thanks to Master Chef Chris," Chris gave Raenef a thumbs up while attempting a cheesy smile.

"That's pathetic, you come up with the worst names," Erutis was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Well, look who's finally returned to human, although I wouldn't exactly say you've ever been human," Chris mocked.

"You'll pay for that!" Erutis' eye twitched.

BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP! The microwave sounded just in time to save Chris from a beating.

"FOOOOD!" Erutis quickly forgot all about her spat with Chris.

Chris removed the plate from the microwave as hungry eyes stared down on him. Erutis almost cried of happiness from the aroma. Finally, something that smelled remotely like food! 

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Erutis jumped up and down.

"Umm..." Chris examined the 'food'. The appearance hadn't really changed, it still looked like dog crap, except now it looked a little burnt.

Erutis stopped jumping and came to examine the food as well. She took out her wooden sword, since Raenef broke her other one, and started poking the substance.

"Do you think it's alive?" Erutis finally asked.

"If it is, can we keep it? And name it Phred?" Raenef pleaded.

"It's not alive! It's food! You know, what Erutis has been screaming about for the past five minutes?" Chris sat the plate down on the counter. 

Five minutes passed...

Ten minutes...

"Well?" Chris looked over at Erutis and Raenef. No one had touched the 'food' yet and it didn't look like anyone would anytime soon.

"Don't look at me," Erutis shrugged.

Now Erutis and Chris were both staring at Raenef. 

"What'd I do?" Raenef backed away.

"C'mon Raenef, try it. It can't be that bad," Erutis said in the kind of way you'd call a cat who was stuck in a tree.

"Yeah Raenef, try it," Chris joined in.

"Umm...is it safe?" Raenef looked at the strange blob of brown stuff on the plate.

"Of course it's safe, that's why we want you to try it," Erutis reassured.

"Well if that's the case, then ok!" Raenef smiled. Sweet, innocent Raenef, having no clue what he had just gotten himself into. Sweet, gullible Raenef.

Raenef dipped his finger into the brown stuff, and surprisingly, it wasn't at all gooey like jam or pudding. It was light, like whipped cream. He licked his finger, and made a strange face. It wasn't at all like he'd expected. It was sweet and salty at the same time. It didn't taste like a specific kind of food, more like many types of foods combined into strange looking brown paste. 

"Well, there, I tried it! It's pretty good I guess," Raenef dipped his finger in the goo again, for a second taste.

"Raenef, have I told you about how sexy you look today?" Erutis fluttered her eyes. 

"No, I don't think so," Raenef was a bit confused at the moment, but when hasn't Raenef been confused?

"Here Raenef, let me get that for you," Chris grabbed Raenef's hand and licked the brown goo off.

"Chris?!?!" Raenef snatched back his hand and stared at the two in disbelief.

****

Did ya like that? See, you should always follow directions! Hahaha, so now poor Raenef is being molested by Erutis and Chris. It doesn't make that much sense right now, but I'll have more of an explanation in the next chapter, which will be up in a week or so. If you're bored, go read my other fanfics. Oh yeah, review! **Thank you very much ^___^**


End file.
